Berk Dragon Academy: The School of Hope and the Vikings of Despair
by Kyra Tuiama
Summary: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third considers himself the worst viking you can ever come by. He gets selected to attend Berk Dragon Academy, a school that accepts only the best of the best high school students. But now, Hiccup is trapped within the the confines of school with fourteen of his classmates and given only one mean of escape: murder another student and get away with it.


This is my first Dangan Ronpa fanfiction, so let's see how this goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon or Dangan Ronpa, who are owned by their (awesome) respective creators.

**Prologue: Welcome to Despair Academy I**

The enormous academy towered over the island, it was as if the whole world revolved around that place.

Technically, that was true. Berk Dragon Academy is the ultimate goal for young vikings. Named after the most powerful, intelligent and feared beasts on the planet, those who enroll must possess at least the same potential. Due to it's highly talented students, the hopes of the future, the Academy is known as a symbol of hope throughout the entire Barbaric Archipelago. It's campus even modeled that of a viking village.

The Academy has been renowned for decades, as it selects and accepts only the best of the best in each caliber. The calibers are not limited, and can be from the most important titles to the least important jobs. As long as you're incredibly good at what you do, you have a good chance of being selected to enroll.

You can't register to the school; there is no application process. All students are scouted out by the Academy. There are only two qualifications you must meet to be selected and enrolled:

You must be enrolled in high school, or be starting your freshman year at Berk Dragon Academy.

You must excel in all subjects.

It is the top school in the entire archipelago, which consists of hundreds to thousands of islands. Any sane parent would want their child to be chosen to attend Berk Dragon Academy. Graduating is said to guarantee success in life. Become a famous warrior, or a successful leader, or a wealthy fisherman, every single title is up for grabs the moment you graduate.

As I stood there at the entrance to the school I couldn't help but ponder the second enrollment qualification. I'm supposed to start my first day as a student of Berk Dragon Academy.

There is just one problem.

My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, and I am, by far, the _**worst**_ viking you can ever come across.

Just one look at me, and since I'm exactly what I appear to be, you'll see what I mean. I'm actually short compared to other vikings. I'm small and scrawny. I can't lift a hammer, I can't swing an axe, I can't forge a sword, and I have absolutely no leadership skills whatsoever. I can't fish. I can't exactly cook. And my most decent skill is either random sketching or that I use my brains more often than most vikings, I guess.

You get the idea of what I'm look. The complete opposite of your average viking. To make things worse, I'm the son of the chief of the tribe. I'm an heir, next in line to take care of my people. My father thinks I'm not up for the job. Trust me, he's not the only one.

I have absolutely no idea why did the Academy decide to enroll me. It was probably thanks to luck, since I pretty much lived on the island the Academy was located. I've stared at that school ever since I was old enough to crawl, wishing I would one day be accepted as a prodigy.

Unfortunately, that day never came. Instead, the reason I got enrolled in the first place was written on a piece of parchment from the school administration that found it's way to my doorstep.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Haddock, _

_ We are pleased to inform you that the staff of Berk Dragon Academy has decided to accept one regular student from the Barbaric Archipelago for each class. After much observation, we would like to congratulate your son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, who has been chosen to attend the Academy. Your son is full of hidden potential, and we believe it is our duty to bring out the best in him. _

_ We will see your son on the first day of the new semester. _

_Signed,_

_Berk Dragon Academy Headmaster and Staff_

That was an important day around the house. My father, Stoick, quickly brought the letter to my mother. Mom had been in bed for years, and we've been really worried about her deteriorating health. She still smiles, but they had always seemed so fake and forced. When she received news of the letter, that was the first time in at least seven years I've seen hope flicker in my mother's eyes.

With that vision vivid in my mind, I decided that I was going to Berk Dragon Academy. Not because it was the school of my dreams, but to give my mother something to hope for, and for her to keep on living.

As for my father, I guess he finally thought that I was worth something. Being the runt of the pack, I bet my father had low expectations for his only son. He never even listens to me. And when he does, it's with this disappointed scowl like someone skipped the meat in a sandwich.

Each time he goes off to meet his friends, I have a feeling he says things like 'Excuse me, barmaid, I'm afraid you've brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. But what I got was a talking fishbone!'

I'm going to prove myself to my father. If I can graduate, or at least not get expelled, I would have shown him that I can hold my own against the best of the new generation.

But the new generation wouldn't be easy to keep up with. Half out of curiosity and half out of anxiety, I did a little investigation on my classmates. There is a notice board in the village of the Hairy Hooligans that practically updates information on the students of Berk Dragon Academy. They're that much of an interesting topic, truly representing the hopes of the archipelago.

I figured out a few things from poking around the are all going to be freshman. But they were all something called 'First Class Archaic Level', followed by their respected title. That simply leaps way above the normal standards of students I'm used to going to school with.

Example? Uh… There's the First Class Archaic Level Heir. It seems that he's from the neighboring Meathead Tribe, great in leadership and skilled with countless of weapons. Everyone thinks of him as being the next Grimbeard the Ghastly, King of the Wilderwest, ruler of all the islands. There's also a First Class Archaic Level Burglar who is unmatched in the art of stealing, even by adults. The First Class Archaic Level Confidante has been known to never leak any information on anything, but has extensive knowledge of prisons, governments, secret organizations, anything you can think of.

On top of that, there's is the First Class Archaic Level Warrior, Jock, Follower, Icon, Blacksmith, Dragon Expert, Escapee, Prankster, Fisherman, Puncher and Hunter.

How on earth am I supposed to compete with incredible classmates like them? I was glad to know that while the board stated that there would be fifteen students, my name was unaccounted for. Lucky for me, especially since I don't even have the title of 'First Class Archaic Level' for anything.

And yet, here I am, standing in front a superbly high standard school with amazing students. I am, by far, out of my league. But I really don't feel like standing here looking up at the school and feeling unconfident about myself all morning.

Yesterday, I received an admissions note telling me to be present at the Great Hall by eight in the morning. I peered to the sun dial sitting beside the entrance. It seemed like it was still seven in the morning. I must have been so nervous I came here way ahead of schedule.

Oh well, I guess that gives me extra time to explore the campus. I took a deep breath in, mustering all the courage I had, I took my first step into the campus of Berk Dragon Academy. That first step was filled with all my expectations and high hopes.

Or, at least that was how it was supposed to be…

For a moment, the world seemed to have held it's breath. The second my foot touched the floor…the world began to twist and spin. My vision turned, spiraled and quickly melted into one another. I couldn't tell what I was seeing. It was all a big blob of color. My head began to throb. And in an instant…

Darkness.

That was the beginning... and the end of my everyday life. I guess I should have realized it then. The school didn't choose to improve my life. They decided that they wanted to end it.

–––––––––––––––

Part I of the prologue, obviously. Part II will introduce our characters. :)

Thanks for checking out this story! I hope to post more in the future, despite the lack of both HTTYD and DR fans...

~Kyra.


End file.
